


读书会甜点

by pujiiiiib



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, i don’t know how to use this!!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib
Summary: 在某个平行世界，故事开始时Sara就不再是Ava的肉中刺。或，两个调情爱好者在伪装身份的任务中，参加读书会后的一点放松活动。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	读书会甜点

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20151114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20151114/gifts).



> 太抱歉了，第一次在这里发文居然是当它作停车场。  
> 打扰了🤯。
> 
> 希望喜欢!

-

Ava正坐在别墅主人旁边佯装认真地翻书，听到门锁咔哒声，抬头看见来人时忍不住叹了口气。

当然会这样，Rip是个恶趣味的，一定要毫无预兆地安排她和Sara Lance搭档。Ava原本能想到的、被派来装作书友参加读书会的Legends只有Zari，再再不济，Mick也勉强——哦，不可以，Mick会烧了那些只说废话的烂书。看到Sara穿着一身正经的白色长裤套装出现在门口，Ava有些不真实的眩晕感。

**是头疼的。**

被Rip招募后，她从没与Sara Lance有过私下交流，尽管同为Rip的特工，也尽管Rip时常建议她们合作互补。

可能她对“同事是黑灯瞎火一夜缠绵对象”这件事相当抗拒。

-

Sara总算是坚持到了半途才溜去阳台透气，Ava也抱歉地离了席，跟着她推开玻璃门。

“Sara Lance. 我的搭档，难以置信呢。”

“你也好哦，我一直怀念与你搭档的那几个小时。”

“......”

Ava无语，果然是Sara Lance会说的话。“搭档”二字被阴阳怪气地发音，可说话人一本正经，Ava意外地并不讨厌。

“你也是喝了果酒恶心出来的吗？”

“你是......”Ava想了片刻，放弃和Sara讲逻辑，“这是读书会，不是酒会。”

“好呗，你说是就是了。”

两个人都没有说话，阳台上只有晚风吹动绿植的细碎声音，Ava看向旁边那栋别墅的阳台，女主人在认真地做瑜伽，大狗窝在旁边瞌睡。

**好难得的平静生活。**

在她分神的时候，Sara已经挪到了阳台另一角。打火机清脆声响传来，Ava转过头，Sara已经开始慢悠悠地吐烟圈，Sara下唇的小巧唇环衬得她仿佛一个叛逆期少女，如果不是她的白色套装太正经。

Ava摇着头发笑，这与她听说的小魔头Sara好像没什么不同。文艺场合的唇环与烟？经典。

“怎么，你也要试一口吗？”Sara走回来，靠在她旁边的护栏上。

“不，没有这个习惯。”Sara闻言孩子气地翻白眼，“只是想问，结束后要不要喝一杯真的酒？”

Sara难以置信地挑眉，见Ava仍是淡淡地笑才回过神，掏出口袋里的小卡塞给她，“噢Aves，我知道你好想我的。”

“你说呢，比你稍微少一些吧。”

“那我有百分之两百零一地想。”

**Sara** **的确很会情话，小魔头。**

“啧，但凡有百分之一，也不必随时准备给别人塞房卡。”Ava抬手摸着那颗唇环，仿佛颇为遗憾。

“当且仅当我的搭档是大名鼎鼎的Sharpe特工。”

**嘁。**

**油嘴滑舌。**

-

Ava刷开房门后，对眼前画面毫不意外。Sara包着浴袍趴在床上把玩手机，两条腿翘着晃来晃去，看起来小袍下面就是不着寸缕的样子。

她早先提出邀请时，确实是有一些要喝酒的念头。

Ava暗叹自己堕落，居然打破“不(再)与同事发生越界关系”的规则。

不过倒也不是完全没有收获，Ava转念把这看做是在弥补上次黑漆漆什么也看不清的遗憾。

Sara听到声响回过头，笑眯眯地跳下床光脚向她走来，Ava瞥了眼浴袍松散的领子，暗叹这个家伙还是十分在行。

“我想你来的太早了，酒保不上班。”

墙上时钟分明走到十点过半，Ava无奈摇头，捋着Sara还带湿气的头发，低头亲她额角的动作诡异地自然。

“你知道吧，当我发现一夜情对象特别喜欢亲脑袋，差点要让Zari黑进系统调出你的全部信息。”

“喔，你这个怪人。”

Ava脱掉西装外套，小心地连带套裙一起挂进衣柜，直到仅着内衣叠好衬衫，才察觉身后静得古怪。

Sara正坐在大床正中盘着腿看她，神色难明。

“我都不知道应该为你的呆瓜行为而性致盎然，还是，先穿好衣服准备逃跑。”

Ava无所谓地哼了一声，“说得就像上一次没有发生过。”

“什么？......天啊，特工女士，我真是天真到家才认为那是在找玩具。”Sara表情夸张，但Ava转身后那种古怪的语气就消失了，她的眼神落在Ava胸口的黑色布料上，调皮地小声吹了口哨。

“所以现在？”

Ava居高临下打量床上的人，双手环抱在身前。闻言，Sara立刻撑着变成了跪坐姿势，向前一些便勾着Ava的胸衣向自己拖近。

“我觉得我们不需要玩具——”

-

Sara左脚脚背上纹了大片黑灰色的图案，早先看到，没注意那几只涂着黑色指甲油的小脚趾，还暗自想道“这家伙怎么单穿这一只袜子”，现在仔细看起来，原来是一只小金丝雀和写得张牙舞爪的姓氏。

**Lance** **，不愧是你。**

Ava握着那只脚摩挲起脚背，四指扣在脚底有轻有重地按着，看Sara很享受似的眯眼躺在那，手指又滑进她的脚趾缝里，略微使劲地拉扯。Sara咯咯笑起来，也不知道哪里蹭了她的笑点，抽着脚想从Ava手下逃出来。Ava觉得好笑，也随她去，改握着她的脚踝，一点点捏着、摸着向上，顺到膝后时Sara已经安静下来，浅蓝色眼睛沉沉地看她。

“过来。”Sara的声音也变低沉，还有些像狂欢后的粗哑。她一只手撑着自己立起上身，另一只伸在Ava面前，等Ava靠过去后便小心托着她的脸，引她再近一些。

Ava见眼前女人微张嘴巴，眼神不自觉落在那颗银亮的唇环上。

**毒玫瑰。**

她这样想着，闭了眼睛凑过去，从嘴角开始一点点舔舐。Sara早些时候喝的果酒味道还留在嘴边，也或许是错觉，Ava竟还尝到隐约的烟草涩味。现在想起Sara在角落独自吐着烟圈的模样，Ava的嗓子依然发热，脑子里有声音骂了一句，她是不太应该这样着急的。

“恶，你确实不该喝这个酒。”她稍微退开一些，不赞成地说着悄悄话。

Sara很不满意，原来捏着她耳垂的手伸到脑后扣住她，“集中注意力，姐姐——”余音绵长，Ava听到意外的称呼忽地忘记动作，毫无抵抗地被Sara大力拉了过去。

Ava结结实实地磕到唇环上，嘴唇震得发麻，于是泄愤一样含住它拉扯。Sara倒是乐在其中，Ava含着用力时，她也跟着靠近，伸出舌头试探地点着Ava上嘴唇，蜻蜓点水那样，慢慢描摹轮廓。

Ava终于还是放弃，借着Sara向前的势头张开嘴密实地吻住她。感觉到胸口的力道，忍不住腹诽Sara像个心急的色鬼，Ava推着Sara的肩膀把她按到床上，原来扣在膝后的那只手，又更放肆地往上摸去，停在大腿根处。

“不可以，好好躺着。”

Sara撅嘴，但还是听话躺好，一只手挠着Ava的，“控制狂。”

Sara原就松松垮垮的浴袍在刚才一番动作中已经散开，腰上系带只搭着一个活结挂在那，完全失去束缚作用。Ava挑开腰带，从衣领处拉着向下，正好扔在了床尾的单人沙发上。

Sara的确一丝不挂。

但她也毫无不自在，曲起腿蹭着Ava的后背，催促她动作。Ava被闹得无可奈何，搭在Sara腰腹的手一边向上游走，一边小声咕哝“心急得像泰迪”。

“我有被冒犯到！”

和早先在训练场远远看到的不同，Sara这样懒散躺着时，腰腹肌肉已经不再明显，看起来反而更接近可爱的浑圆。靠近胯骨的地方因为重力而显出了骨骼形状，中间一些，白皙的腹部随呼吸上下，看起来软绵绵，像奶猫圆润的肚子，甚至连带肚脐都显得可爱。

Ava感叹自己作为猫系蕾丝边实在有点没用，没办法，她真的很爱小猫。

然而到她一手托住Sara形状好看的乳房，几秒钟前对猫咪柏拉图的感情烟消云散。从Sara的表情看来，她似乎也更希望Ava把注意力放在这里。

Ava跨坐在Sara胯上，俯身舔着她的脖颈，一寸寸向下，听到Sara不太寻常的叹息时，又对唇下皮肉多照顾一些。工作才行至胸前，Sara已经抓着她的头发挫败地哼哼。

**好吧。**

她有些遗憾地看了看身下人开始泛红的小肚子，后退一些坐回床上。一只手环到Sara身后裹住圆润的一侧臀瓣，另一只手滑进腿根交合处，却只在筋骨上摩挲拇指，其它四指牢牢扣着大腿后侧软肉。

“你想要什么？”

“你想用什么？”

Sara撑着上身，咧开嘴冲她眨眼。

两只手指接触到夸张的湿意，Ava惊叹，又有几分得意，低头去看才发现两瓣唇肉上都显了水光，连带外边都在磨蹭中被沾湿。

大约是指尖温度低的原因，一触及小核就听见Sara轻声惊叫，腿上肌肉也跟着紧绷，Ava俯身吹了口热气，引得她又是一阵战栗。

Ava并不觉得Sara会这样敏感，或者至少，不应该敏感得这样明显。分明上一次她要强得很，弱势一些便仿佛要命了似的挣扎。Ava继续缓慢动着手指，一面仔细观察Sara的表情。

“我记得你可没有这么谨慎。”最后Sara还是没忍住开口，脸上写着不满，舒展脚趾头在Ava腿边划着。

“我记得你也不像现在这样呢。”Ava稍微加速，又补充道，“过度敏感？”

Sara移开视线，难得露出不好意思的神色，心虚地嘟囔，“第一印象嘛。”

**小孩子。**

发现粉红色逐渐扩散到Sara胸口后，Ava又奖励般加入一根手指动作，Sara弓着腰，绷紧大腿，嘴里念着听不太清的短句。没有被抬起的那条腿曲着立在旁边，Ava见那几个指头蜷缩又伸展，觉得十分有趣，目光回到Sara脸上，愈发觉得这个魔头私底下实在特别。

没给Sara休息机会，Ava的两指趁着她颤抖顺势滑进穴中，Sara抿起嘴巴，瞪着眼睛迷茫地看向Ava，发出低沉的哼声。

Ava很得意，这才将拇指又按回核上，让Sara慢慢缓神。

“幼稚。”Sara听起来很不服气。

Ava分神考虑了两秒， **谁不幼稚呢** 。

“嘿，认真的，你想加入我和Nora的读书小组吗？”Ava的嗓音并不认真，低沉着说完后又俯在Sara耳边吹气。

“拜托，就——”Ava手腕用力，下半句话消失在Sara喉间，两声喘息后才勉强抱怨，“书呆子。”

“哦？”中指虚按在Sara的敏感点上便再没了动作，Ava故作正经地凝视小个子，非常满意她整个人紧张起来的反应。

“拜托，不要这样——”

两汪明亮的蓝色被情欲染深，氤了水汽，Sara 这样眯着眼与她撒娇，Ava在反胃发毛的同时，居然还能感觉后脊上仿佛有密密麻麻的电流。

“回答。”

手上稍微用力，Sara便张着嘴要吸气，绵绵软软的哼声隐又冒头，很是可爱。

“加入读书小组，哈——是不是意味着，每周都会有这样的附加讨论会？”

Ava的手指开始动作，却扣着Sara的胯骨不让她动弹，“可能？”

“那我想可以。”

Sara的喘息随Ava动作愈发急促，早先还有的娇媚叹声随着音调升高也逐渐消失，只剩下断断续续的呜咽，Ava听着偶有的真情实感哀求，十分满意。她加入第三只手指，反复在一个点上曲起指节有意用力，Sara仰起头，一手向上攥着枕头，胸口绵软的肉随动作上下晃动，Ava一时晃神，手上动作稍缓，揽着腰的左手摸到胸前，包住一团轻轻重重地揉着，末了又附身含住另外一边，用舌尖在顶端打转。

“老天——”Sara声音细软地尖叫，“你这个贪心的家伙。”

“我真喜欢你这个可怜兮兮的样子，可惜呢，上一次居然停电了。”

提及上一次经历似乎对Sara有什么奇妙作用，她不再说话，呜咽声音更密集，其中混着几句胡乱的阿拉伯语，接着是Ava的名字。Ava抬眼盯着Sara，后者仿佛有感应，咬着嘴唇也要忍住不仰过头去，眼神茫然地与Ava对视。

“喜欢叫姐姐吗？”Sara的身体有一瞬间僵直，连眼睛也控制不住地闭上，等她重新睁眼，Ava直勾勾看着她，空闲的手安抚似地抚摸她下唇，“姐姐要你。”

三根手指被紧实地包裹，湿湿热热，Ava按着硬核的拇指加快速度，Sara颤抖更甚，她在情潮扑来时的哭嗓也断断续续，仿佛使不上劲地失声，Ava几度以为Sara真会哭哭啼啼起来。

**像个小孩子。**

Ava捋顺小个子沾在脸上的头发，见她紧闭着眼睛喘气，又控制不住自己吻她额头的冲动。她或许是有些入戏，被Sara称作“姐姐”的感觉很好，甚至让她凭空多了许多糟糕的关心情绪。

Ava又落了一个吻在金发蓬乱的头顶上，Sara睁开一只眼看她，然后又懒散地闭上，往Ava怀里蹭着，“谁能相信Sharpe特工会喜欢这种小动作。”

Ava并不否认，她偶尔的确会有奇怪爱好，于是单用一只手揉搓Sara耳垂以作回应。

“明天的任务很复杂，我想你得好好休息。”

Ava平淡陈述，准备起身去冲洗。

“不要！”这次Sara很快睁眼，抓住Ava的手有些用力过度，但至少让她得到了全部注意力，“你甚至还穿着衣服呢，我以为这是礼尚往来的放松活动？”

Ava轻轻拍打Sara的屁股让她松了手，赤脚走向浴室，愉悦地哼着读书会上的背景音乐，“休息吧，先欠着呢。”

但在她把门关上前，Sara先一步按住了门把，“或者——”眼神十分诱人，Ava好笑地拉开门由她进来。

-

Ava靠在浴室的墙上喘气，唯一支撑着她的右腿还在发颤，腿间两唇一开一合地收缩，她意外地依然能感觉到被自己包裹着的金属。低头看见Sara扬起脸，嘴角一圈莹莹水渍。

**糟糕，真的糟糕。**

到Sara小心放下她的另一条腿，Ava才叹着气打算赶她出去，却忽然看见Sara眼神变得狡黠，嘴角咧成欠揍的笑。

“哇哦，你现在看起来真是温柔啊，你该看看自己。”Sara不再跪着，站定之后整个人都软软地贴近Ava，两只手顺着她的胯向上，停在了胸下，恶作剧般轻轻抚弄，再忽然托住，用两个指头捏住顶端，“姐姐。”

Ava意识到自己或许有什么奇怪癖好，仰起头喘气时，听到这声绵软称呼，两条腿又开始不争气地发颤。

**淘气。**

趁Sara没来得及说出下一句话，Ava靠着墙懒懒地揽过她脖子，从鼻梁亲到嘴边。

她得为自己想一个再破坏规则的借口。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次公开我的拖拉机 欢迎回到lofter或在这里给我建议和反馈🥰


End file.
